


Temptations

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: Daichi was a vexation to you, a temptation that never seemed to go away, not even after you found your partner over a year ago. You still found yourself awake at night, wishing you were in someone else’s arms, in his arms. You’d check your phone, look at his location, dreaming that you were there in his apartment, that he would text you and beg you to come over.But you knew he never would. He had been dating the same girl since high school, he was loyal to a fault, even if that fault meant you’d never get to touch him like you wanted to.But tonight, you had a feeling that could change.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Temptations

It was never hard to find Sawamura Daichi in a crowded room. As demure as he seemed, he stood out, broad shoulders and wide stance making him appear large, commanding…though perhaps it was easier for you to find him, seeing as though you were always looking for him.

You wondered if he knew you’d be here.

The house party was far out of your usual university bubble, a gathering of alumni and older students from a neighboring college, all muddled voices and low lights, a bass thumping music from the living room. You wouldn’t normally venture out this far on a week night, but you’d heard mutterings from Tsukishima about the open invites his older brother had mentioned, and you had hoped that Daichi heard the same rumor mill as well.

You planned to leave if he wasn’t there, but now you were just waiting for an opportunity to get closer, or perhaps for him to seek you out.

He was a vexation to you, a temptation that never seemed to go away, not even after you found your partner over a year ago. You still found yourself awake at night, wishing you were in someone else’s arms, in _his_ arms. You’d check your phone, look at his location, dreaming that you were there in his apartment, that he would text you and beg you to come over.

But you knew he never would. He had been dating the same girl since high school, he was loyal to a fault, even if that fault meant you’d never get to touch him like you wanted to.

He was forbidden fruit, the box warned to never be opened, else you’d both have to face the consequences.

However, you had a feeling that the consequences would surely be damned tonight.

You felt the heavy presence of his gaze since you spotted him, felt like you were being pulled into his gravity well, all your thoughts churning and tumbling around him, your lungs tightening when you’d catch his eyes across the room. It was maddening, like there were whispers in your ears telling you to go to him, to touch him, an invisible cord tugging at your heels to get closer.

He must have felt it too, that pull, because before the night was over, his hands were on your waist, large palms gripping at the fabric of your skirt as he led you into a back room. He was polite about it, using his size to help the two of you navigate between the throngs of people, but his grip was harsh, crushing, like he was afraid if he let you go, you’d disappear into the crowd.

“Do you know anyone here?”

There was more to his question, you could hear remnants of more words resting under his tongue, suppressed but still heavy.

“No,” you shook your head, lacing your fingers into his as you spotted a surprisingly empty couch against a forgotten wall.

The music in this room was dulled, sound bouncing off the walls in a vicious repeat of being heard and unheard. Someone had lined the ceiling with neon lights, the kind that cycled through colors, and there were cups, empty and full, left neglected on the floor, the furniture, each one holding the memory of a person come and gone from the room.

Daichi took the lead when it came to the couch, body weight sinking into the worn cushions. Then he was tugging you into him, onto him, spreading you across his thick thighs as you settled into his lap.

“Then what are you doing here?”

He said the words like he didn’t already know the answer, like his hands weren’t back on your waist, fingers sneaking under the sides of your shirt to rub against too-hot skin.

Your mind was swimming, still trying to catch up and recognize that he’d pulled you into his lap, that he was making the move to touch you, to begin prying open the lid to something that should not be opened.

Confidence was bubbling in your throat. You felt powerful like this, your hands on his shoulders, body hovering over his, his dark brown eyes looking up at you like he _wanted something_ , something only you could give him.

“I’m here for the same reason you are.”

You were here because his lingering touches gave you hope, every brush against your lower back on your way to class, every smile and quip that he threw over his shoulder just for you. You were here because you needed to feel him, you needed to know if what you were craving was truly what you were missing.

He was here to see if you really wanted him, to know if all your late-night texts were more than just flirting with temptation, to know if you wouldn’t run away when he finally touched all the places on your body he thought about on restless nights.

You both knew all the reasons, which is why your body was quick to mold against his, legs snug against his thighs, hands tracing his neck, his face. His hands were bolder, slinking farther up your top, hot and heavy and engulfing against your stomach, up to your breasts.

No one knew you here, no one would know. Only you two knew the history that lined every caress, every excited breath and heartbeat.

No one would know that when you pressed your mouth to his, you were kissing something that didn’t belong to you. But in that moment, he was yours, and you were his, and neither of you were going to let that go to waste.

Daichi groaned against your lips, a soft grumble that sent tingles down your spine. You nestled in closer to his lap, slanting your mouth against his hungrily as he groped at your breasts, thick fingers dipping underneath the fabric of your bra. You could feel him getting hard within his jeans, pent up lust brewing from where your core was pressed against his erection.

As your tongue slid into his mouth, you urged one of his hands to trail lower down your body, grasping it gently as you placed him underneath your skirt.

“Touch me,” you whispered, losing the words in his mouth.

He didn’t have to be told twice.

Two of his fingers curled against your damp panties, tracing over the outline of your pussy. You moaned quietly, still aware that there were people filtering in and out of the room, though it’s not like anyone was sober enough to pay the lovebirds on the couch any mind.

You kissed at his jawline, trailing your lips down his thick neck, being careful not leave any marks behind, though there was something pressing in the back of your mind telling you to _claim him_.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he said it with a grin, his other hand now pinching at your hardening nipple beneath your shirt. 

“I’m always wet when you’re around.”

The rumble that left his chest almost startled you. It sounded possessive, like he was coming alive at your words, coming alive from touching the most sensitive parts of your body.

He roughly moved your panties to the side, fingers now dancing within your slick, back and forth, finger tips brushing against your folds and spreading you apart. He prodded your tight hole, testing the waters before plunging one of his fingers inside of you.

You hissed out a sound of delight, head tipping back and spine arching at the sudden wave of pleasure. After a few quick pumps, he added a second, keen eyes watching how your chest heaved and your mouth fell open.

“I bet that feels better than your own pretty fingers, baby.”

It wasn’t even a question; he knew the answer to that. He leaned forward, licking up your exposed throat with a flat tongue, greedily taking in the sweetness of your skin as he kept his fingers moving inside of you.

You were gripping onto his shoulder for dear life, nails piercing into the tight threads of his t-shirt. Your hips rocked down against his hand that was obscured by your skirt, your thighs growing hot as they rubbed against his dark jeans.

“You’re so tight,” he breathed against your neck, eyes closing as he focused on feeling you, “like someone doesn’t fuck you right.”

A strangled sound left your mouth, shocked and sharp, but smothered by the moan that soon followed as he curled his fingers inside of you, pressing and rubbing against the fleshy patch of your inner walls.

You couldn’t remember that last time you touched yourself and didn’t think of him. You couldn’t even remember the last time you didn’t close your eyes during sex and wish that he was on top of you, moaning your name and whispering praises.

You moved to press your forehead against his, sweet little sounds still pouring from your lips.

“I need you to fuck me right, _please_.”

“You want me stuff this pretty little pussy under your skirt? Fuck you right here?”

You nodded silently, brain sloshing with bliss, shocks of heat and pleasure still rolling from where he was driving his fingers inside of you.

“Yes, I want you so, _so_ badly, Daichi.”

One of your hands was sliding down his chest, fingers almost catching in the defined grooves of his muscles. Deft fingers worked at his belt buckle, hastily pulling at the leather like nirvana was waiting within his jeans. He moved to help you, releasing his hold on your breast so his hand could aid yours in freeing his cock from his zipper.

You settled in closer, wrapping your hand around his cock, thumb tracing a thick vein as you kept him pressed close to your belly. His head fell back against the couch, massive shoulders sagging with a breathy sigh as you pumped his wide cock in your palm. His skin was hot and silky, pre-cum sticky against your fingers.

A whine left your chest as he pulled his fingers out of you, covering your small hand with his slick covered fingers to have you sliding against him harder, faster.

“Sit on me, baby, let me feel you.”

Your hands returned to his shoulders for balance as you lifted your thighs up enough to let his cock settle between them.

He kept his grip on your thighs, easing you down onto his length. You molded your lips to his again to keep quiet, a burning, blooming line of ecstasy stemming from where his cock was sinking into your depths. He tasted so good, warm like bourbon, like foreign, forbidden spices that you couldn’t get enough of.

Daichi mumbled curses against your mouth, his fingers so deep into the flesh of your thighs that you worried for a moment that he would bruise you. _Let him_ , your mind screamed, you wanted something to remember this moment by.

You gasped as he finally sheathed all of himself inside of you, your legs back to resting against his jeans. One of his hands found your face, cupping your cheek and keeping your mouth on his, lips wet and messy as they moved against one another.

Your inner walls burned from the intrusion of his fat cock, but you felt so whole, like you were made to sit on him and suck him into you.

“You feel so good, so fucking tight,” his was voice was cracking, like he was holding in his sound.

You rocked your hips tentatively, whining softly when you felt the sweet stretch of his cock inside you, felt the thick length of him plunge deeper inside you. You could cum just like this, just from the thrill of it all, of finally having the man you wanted most seated inside your cunt.

“No one’s here,” he mused, gaze settled over your shoulder to look at the empty room, the ghost of music the only presence left, “be a good girl and be quiet for me, okay?”

You nodded against the hand still placed against your cheek, nuzzling into it for comfort as he began to thrust his hips up into you.

“Fuck, oh _fuck_ , yes, anything you say,” you muttered, eyes closed as he used the hand on your hip to help bounce you into his lap.

You both fell into a brisk rhythm, bodies rocking and bucking against each other, fingers digging into skin, moans left stuck in your throats.

It was all so much, the feeling of his jeans against your thighs, against your clit every time you sat back into his lap, the feeling of his breath against your neck, of his cock splitting apart your wet insides. You could feel your slick against his thighs, feel it pooling against his dick every time he left your wet heat only to pump back in again.

“What are you going to do with the cum I leave inside you?”

You whined at the thought, causing his palm to press against your mouth to keep you quiet.

“You’re gonna leave it inside you, alright? Let it sink into your panties all night.”

You nodded your head eagerly, hips rolling a little faster to get you closer to that point. You wanted to feel him cum inside you, wanted to feel _his_ seed drip slowly from inside you for the rest of the night.

His thrusts were getting a bit frantic, the rhythm breaking as you felt him twitching inside of you. Then his thumb was sliding beneath the fabric of your panties, rubbing tight, quick circles on your clit. The shock of pleasure had you panting against his palm, eyes squeezing shut as you felt that tight coil inside your belly ready to burst.

“God, I want you to be mine.”

He said it into your throat, planting wet kisses between the words against your skin.

If he only he knew you were already his. You had been for so long, every other thought you had was about him, every weak moment you had revolved around how badly you wanted him, how you needed _this._

You were pressing up that orgasmic ladder hard and fast, the thrusts of his cock and the swirling of his thumb throwing higher and higher towards the peak you desired.

Then, the world suddenly didn’t exist anymore. You saw white behind your eyelids, felt heat explode from inside your core, waves of euphoria washing over your body as you creamed around his cock. You could feel your walls sucking him in tighter, fluttering with each crest and ebb of your orgasm, bringing him to the point of stopping as you milked his cock for all the cum he promised.

You cried into his hand, grateful that it was there to stifle your sounds of ecstasy as you came apart around him. You felt his cum coating your insides, thick and warm, cock drooling relentlessly until all the cum couldn’t be contained inside of you, instead spilling out from where his cock met the spread folds of your cunt.

You pried his hand from your face, crashing your lips onto his as you felt a rush of heavy emotions come in the wake of your orgasm.

He held you close, smoothing his lips over yours with tender kisses as he petted your cheek, ran his fingers down your back.

“Come home with me,” he whispered against your mouth, hope laced between his words.

“I-I can’t, I shouldn’t.”

You could tell the weight of your actions were settling into his composure now, saw the realization flash across his eyes. But then something new fell into his resolve, a look of determination.

“Come home with me and stay with me.”

A thought flashed across your mind, the image of the body you left behind at home in bed, and then that picture blended into one of you wrapped in Daichi’s arms, comforted and whole and desired like how you wanted.

You brushed your hand across his cheek, felt his grin tug against your palm.

“You’ll have to pull your cock out of me before I can follow you home.”


End file.
